South Skills
by CocoCrisp
Summary: This story takes place in Capitol City in the GTA3 world (created by me). The story is about 3 teenagers (Jeremiah/DeShaun/Javier) growing up in the South Side of Capitol City. PG-13 for violence and language. R&R my first fic please! (I know it's bad :)


Chapter One: Stuff's Normal  
  
"You ready fo' this foo'?" Jeremiah said, looking at DeShaun with a sly grin while dribbling a basketball.  
  
"Shut up and bring it," DeShaun said, concentrated. Jeremiah's grin widened.  
  
"You asked for it," he replied.  
  
Jeremiah spinted one way, stopped on a dime, circled around the slower DeShaun, and did an easy lay-up, untouched. The three kids who were watching behind the metal fence surrounding the basketball court howlered, point at the DeShaun, laughing.  
  
"That's 21 to 14 dawg. Have a nice day iceberg slim," Jeremiah said, laughing as he wiped the sweat off his brow. DeShaun had his arms on his waist, looking down at the blacktop. He looked up as the basketball rolled to his feet.  
  
"Tommorow, same time. I'll own you, no problem," DeShaun said, angry.  
  
Jeremiah laughed as he walked along the metal fence, his hand going agaisnt it. "Fine, make sho' you bring your pen and paper, you gonna get schooled kid," He said, the three kids following him, laughing. DeShaun pickup the ball, spinned around, jumped and sinked a fadeaway.  
  
"So 'Mi you really gon' school 'im tommorow?" one of the kids asked as they walked onto some steps leading to the doorway of his house, and the sat on the steps, one of them on the flat of the railing.  
  
"Yeah. Kid's got no skills," Jeremiah replied.  
  
"Yeah man, you really showed him who's who today," another kid, Nicklaus, said.  
  
"Well I gotsa go," Nicklaus said. The other two nodded in agreement, and they all left.  
  
Jeremiah got up and went across the street to a local store. He walked in and a bell jingled above him. One other kid he knew was there, Javier. Jeremiah didn't like him much, but he lifted his head in response to him doing the same. Jeremiah went to the drinks section, and Javier went to the cahs register.  
  
As Jeremiah got a drink, he heard the click of a gun, and turned to see Javier pointing a .9mm at the store clerk.  
  
"Put the ****in' money in the bag," Javier said, tossing a brown nap sack on the counter.  
  
The clerk had his hands in the air and was shaking. He slowly got all the money from the register and stuffing it in the bag. Javier snatched it, and glanced at Jeremiah and grinned. Jeremiah walked to the clerk and put the soda on the counter.  
  
"I guess you's gonna need exact change huh," Jeremiah said, reaching for some crumpled bills in his pocket.  
  
Later On That Day  
  
Javier handed the napsack to a adult. The adult was about 6'10" and had cut off all of his hair, and was very unclean cut, in the hape of a thin go-t. He was very well built, and was wearing a black muscle shirt. He had a black Liberty City Admirals cap on. He was wearing baggy jeans with various gold and silver chains hanging out of it. He had a lot of tatoos on both of his arms, and he was wearing a permanent scowl. His name was the leader of the southside gang. His name was Andre 'Dope Silk' Hill.  
  
"Ya did well kid. Completed the first part of the gang initiation. Now the fun starts punk," Andre said. A group of 8 people stepped out of the pitch black shadows of the end of the alley, one with a maple bat in his hand.  
  
Javier looked startled. He took a step back, but then ironed out his nerves. Andre grinned. The guy with the bat did the same.  
  
"Simple: A knock from the bat from each of us, you are in," Andre said to Javier, who was now tring to act tough. "Well now. Let the fun begin," Andre said, stepping back two steps, and the carrier of the bat stepping up to Javier.  
  
Javier began to say 'hey' as the bat carrier hit Javier square in the stomach with all his force with the bat. Javier silenced a yelp as he doubled over, gasping for breath. The bat carrier, Jamal, handed the bat to the next member, Keith. Keith raised the bat high above his head, and hit Javier hard on the spine. Javier yelped this time at loud, and arched his back frontwards, and fell back. Blood trickled form his mouth from the first knock.  
  
"Kid's not gonna make it," DeShaun said, the last in line to hit.  
  
"The kid decided to do this. He finishes," Andre replied, not even looking at DeShaun.  
  
Three other hits commenced. One to the gut again, another to left arm, and one to his right leg. DeShaun was up. Javier was in a fetal position on the ground, close to crying for the first time in his life. He had multiple broken bones, and was still bleeding pretty well through his mouth. DeShaun help the bat in both hands. He closed his eyes and struck Javier hard on the left side of his rib cage. A rib made a sickening crack just before Javier went unconsious. Andre and the everyone besides DeShaun and (obviously) Javier sprinted away as ambulance sirens were heard far off. DeShaun slowly walked off, looking at Javier as long as he could. He already had a sick feeling in his stomach of guilt.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Javier was laid on a hospital bed. The shades of the window were lcosed, and it was pitch black except for the light from the hall emmitted through the open door. He had two broken ribs, broken arm, borken leg, and his spine was slightly damaged. He was still knocked out. Outside his window, Jeremiah walked onto the basketball court along with DeShaun. 


End file.
